Tour with One Direction
by SwimGurl1
Summary: 1st attept at a Fanfic. So, basically... it's a Harry Styles/OC story where the OC is a famous singer from the US. Tell me what you think? Rated M for language til later.


_**UNTITLED.**_

**OC's.**

Brigid O'Reilly -18 -light brown wavy hair, blue-green eyes, 5'5 -rising singer in the US =Her sound is going to basically be R&B, pop, and hip-hop (a mix of Beyonce, Charice, Shontelle, Katy Perry, and Nicki Minaj). For the story's sake please just go along with it! I don't own any of their amazing talent at song writing! (DISCLAIMER!)  
-plays guitar, piano, and violin.  
-dances very well due to years of tap and hip-hop -parents were not really there for her; she left when she turned 18.

Marie Turner -manager of Brigid -Dark brown curly hair with a few streaks of grey, light blue eyes, 5'7.

Dylan Bronwen -Brigid's bodyguard

**Songs Used:**

Singles:  
1. Sweet Dreams - Beyonce 2. Radio - Beyonce

First Album: "Diva"  
1. E.T. (Katy Perry)  
2. Diva (Beyonce)  
3. Did It On 'Em (Nicki Minaj)  
4. Halo (Beyonce)  
5. Pyramid ft Iyaz (Charice ft Iyaz) 6. I'm The Best (Nicki Minaj)  
7. Survivor (Destiny's Child)  
8. Starships (Nicki Minaj)  
9. The One That Got Away (Katy Perry)  
10. Impossible (Shontelle)

**Prologue.**

Singing was a part of my life ever since I was a little kid - even more than dancing. Making music was what I had always dreamed of during my whole youth. I sang everywhere - around the house, recess, -hell- even the dentist's office. It was a part of me that I cherished and continually strived to improve. When I turned 17, I started posting videos on Youtube. After seeing major stars like Justin Beiber start from videos, I had an optimistic attitude and never stopped believing.

When my mom got the call from the record company a year later, I cried for ages. Neither of my parents were supportive of me (like they ever fucking were), so I moved out. The record company moved me out to LA from my small town of Franklin, Pennsylvania.

This record company, in the beginning, let me create my own music, my own sound, and my own look. I was still allowed to be myself, and I loved it. When my first single came out that I had written myself, "Sweet Dreams," people actually seemed to like it. I was overjoyed, counting my blessings every single day. But, everything was too good to be true. The record company came to want more and more from me.

I was working diligently on my debut album. I knew I couldn't rush it because I wanted it to be completely me - nothing more, nothing less. The company wanted me to become more "audience friendly" and "appealling." Not saying this didn't hurt, but I stupidly went along with it. They were producing my work after all. I got an official 'popstar' makeover - big blond hair, bright preppy clothes. My dreams of a personal album seemed to be turning into an impossible wish.

I became more and more depressed. My new manager and second mom Marie realized what was happening and began to ask other labels if they were interested in ME - not my shitty airhead Barbie look. After my second single "Radio" was produced, I quit the company I was at. I was totally and utterly fed up with being someone I clearly wasn't for another people's approval. At the same time, I didn't realize how popular I was actually becoming. My singles both hit #1 on iTunes for 2 weeks in a row, my Youtube videos spiked all the way to a million views, and apparently I had a fanbase called Reillers.

I was so moved at my fans. I didn't think they would like me at all, let alone become fans. I made videos describing my current situation and that I was switching companies over a few disagreements, but that the album was still coming along great. I was back to my mousy brown haired self, and it felt fucking GREAT.

Soon the heavenly news came. Sony Records wanted me, the real one this time. Simon Cowell really was one of the best producers in the business, if not the best. I mean, who hadn't listened to and loved One Direction? I was just your average Directioner. Anyways, I finished writing and recording my album in the US studio in LA. It debuted at #2 on iTunes only behind the invincible Adele. Then, Simon wanted me to officially make the move to his studio in England. I was all for it, and this is where my story begins...

Chapter 1. (Present)

Marie and I boarded our plane to London. "I can't believe we're actually doing this," Marie was still overjoyed about my success, but I still hadn't really absorbed it. "I know, Marie, isn't it great?" We sat down in our first class seats along with, in my opinion, unneccessary bodyguard Dylan. The seatbelt light flashed overhead and I clicked mine into place. I turned to her again, "I'm really tired, wake me when we get there, kay?" I had finally finished recording my album yesterday, and had to pack all last night. Procrastination was practically my middle name. "Alright, Dee," she smiled at me. I laughed. She would not let go of the fact my album was called 'Diva,' but hey I liked it. I rested my head on the cool window of the plane and drifted off...

I woke up to Marie shaking my arm. "We're here!" she squealed, "Open the window!" I rubbed my eyes, probably destroying the minimal make-up I even had on. I slid the grey window cover up, revealing the beautiful but grey London. I grinned at the sight of it. I had always wanted to visit the historic city, but I never thought I'd actually move there. We finally landed, and I tugged my carry-on suitcase out into the terminal along with my huge beloved teal Fendi bag. Marie and Dylan followed close behind me. As we neared the exit, I was definitely not expecting what I saw.

Groups of people were gathered outside with signs and everything! I felt like crying. I never expected this at all - especially not at the airport when I looked like crap. Shit. I still looked awful, but I still signed papers, took pictures, and waved as Dylan pushed me towards the car Simon sent. As I got in, I turned around and yelled, "Love you guys!" Then I sank into the buttery leather seats of the car. "Wow, I don't know how you can handle that," Marie said. I shrugged, "I have to get used to it, and so do you! I mean, isn't your job to handle all that shit?" She scoffed, "Language, Dee. Remember that you're a role model!" I cringed unable to accept that fact. "And yes that is my job, and I'm the best at what I do, darling." I sighed and looked out of the car window at the sights of the city. It really was gorgeous. The bridge we were crossing gave us a great view. I could see several red double-decker buses, Big Ben, and the hundreds of people roaming the streets. I could not wait to live here.

20 minutes later we pulled up at Simon's studio. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had talked to Simon before about my music and the contract I signed, but I've never actually met him face to face. We got out of the car to a huge mob of teenage girls surrounding the studio entrance. "One Direction must be in there today as well," Marie chuckled. Butterflies filled my stomach. Fuck feeling nervous about meeting Simon Cowell...Fucking ONE DIRECTION was going to be in the same building as me! Excuse my fangirling, but they were just perfection.

Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, and Harry Styles. 5 Boys that had stolen the hearts of millions of girls worldwide. I hoped they were as down-to-earth, sweet, and hilarious as they were portrayed if I ever go to meet them. They were the epitome of boybands. They had it all - looks, talent, and a dynamic fanbase. Personally I would would have to work on not fainting if I did in fact meet them.

As we neared the building, the mob of girls noticed us. "Is that - ?" "I think so..." "Brigid O'Reilly?" "OHMYGOD!" The girls were recognizing me! I was thrilled that my music was spreading to Europe. I thought that my fans were mainly American. I waved to the girls, and they asked for autographs and pictures. It also made me laugh how every single girl asked to tell One Direction they said hello. I assured them I would send a shout-out. Finally, Dylan pulled me through the revolving door of the studio. The shiny floors reflected light into every corner of the lobby. I glanced around. Marie was currently talking to the secretary at the front desk.

She waved me over and we took the elevator to the 8th floor. Apparrently it was time to meet Simon. I gulped. Hopefully I could pull this off. *Ding!* The elevator doors opened. We stepped out into another room with a couple couches, a snack table, and a receptionist. "Miss O'Reilly?" the lady smiled at me, "Mr. Cowell will see you now." I look at Marie scared. She sighed, "You'll be fine, Brigid, Just be yourself." Hah, if that's what she wanted...

I knocked twice on the wooden door and entered the office. Simon was sitting in a big leather swivel chair looking over paperwork. He looked up at me and stood. "Ah, Brigid, nice to finally meet you!" he exclaimed. I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "You as well, sir." "Oh no call me Simon," he chuckled, "Please, have a seat." I sat in one of the plush armchairs facing his desk. "So let's get to it then. I signed you, Brigid, because I think that you really have something unique that not many other artists possess. That is pure determination to remain true to yourself and your music. I for one really respect that quality," he paused shuffling some paperwork. "I have an interesting proposition for you... How would you feel about staying in London for a couple months and then going on a debut tour? I think it would be really good to get your music onto a more personal level. Besides, you would only be co-heading which would take a lot of the pressure off. What do you say?"

I was floored. A tour? A fucking TOUR? "Hell yes," I grinned widely at him, "But I have a couple of questions." "I figured you would," he smiled back, "Marie already knows about the opportunity so she can help you as well, but shoot." "Okay, first off," I paused, "Who am I co-heading with?" Simon smirked and said those two delicious words, "One Direction."


End file.
